


Видимый пес

by JayLeeStory



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory





	Видимый пес

– Ганнибал, – заявил Би Эй с порога, – я схожу с ума!  
Полковник отложил газету, вопросительно приподнял брови и перебросил сигару из левого угла рта в правый.  
– Как… Мэрдок, – уточнил Би Эй с отвращением, усаживаясь напротив стола. – Наверное, это все-таки заразно.  
– Би Эй, – ласково сказал Ганнибал, – это абсолютно невозможно. С чего ты вдруг решил, что…  
– Я видел Билли! – Би Эй поднял на полковника взгляд, полный отчаянья. – Мы с Красавчиком заехали в психушку проведать Мэрдока, он гулял в саду, и с ним был пес!  
– Возможно, ему разрешили завести любимца, – предположил Ганнибал. – Я слышал, терапия животными дает неплохие результаты…  
– Нет! – Би Эй шарахнул кулаком по столу, отчего стол немного просел. – Это был Билли, я точно говорю. Мэрдок с ним цацкался как обычно, а Красавчик его даже не видел!  
– Ты уверен?  
– На все сто! Псина Красавчику всю ногу отымела, а ему хоть бы что. Ганнибал! – В голосе у Би Эй прорезались панические нотки. – Ганнибал, я не хочу в психушку! Я не хочу к Мэрдоку!!!

– Неплохо получилось, а? – Мэрдок сдвинул кепку на затылок и одарил Красавчика радостной улыбкой от уха до уха.  
– Ты должен мне костюм, – отозвался тот сварливо. – И кроме того, Би Эй вскочил в фургон и умчался, так что мне предстоит добираться на такси.  
– Оно того стоило, разве нет?  
– Костюм! – Красавчик картинно заломил руки. – Это был Армани, между прочим…  
– Красавчик, ну откуда у тебя Армани?  
– Неважно, это все равно был хороший костюм. Сначала грязный блохастый пес полинял на мой пиджак, а потом вообще… – Красавчик брезгливо дернул ногой, отгоняя воспоминание.  
– Ты же сам его нашел. – Мэрдок пожал плечами. – Мог бы выбрать псину поприличнее.  
– Приличные псы стоят денег. А этого я подобрал в переулке.  
– Сам виноват. Нечего было экономить на Билли. Кстати, нужно вернуть его обратно, здесь мне его держать не позволят.  
– И почему я ему потакаю? – трагично вопросил Красавчик в пространство, хватая «Билли» за ошейник и в очередной раз оттаскивая от своей ноги.  
– Потому что ты меня любишь, – сказал Мэрдок серьезно. – И потому что тебе тоже нравится дразнить Би Эй.  
– Я просто люблю, когда план срабатывает, – ухмыльнулся Красавчик.  
«Билли» радостно залаял и надул ему на штанину.


End file.
